<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The screams all sound the same (Hey!) by TemperateWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970439">The screams all sound the same (Hey!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting'>TemperateWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Tubbo wasn’t given an option to spy :(, Gen, Hurt some comfort?, Idk I’m not good at tags, It’s platonic if you ship them you’ll catch these hands, Kinda traitor Tubbo AU, Not actually brothers they just act like it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two traitors, two brothers, reflect on a nation that they’d help crumble, intentional or not. </p>
<p>==o==</p>
<p>An AU where Tubbo isn’t given an option to spy, and is otherwise left in Schlatt's grasp.<br/>Songfic! Song is “Little talks” by Of Monsters and Men</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The screams all sound the same (Hey!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First songfic let’s hope I do this right.<br/>Also if you ship these two then I’ll force feed you so much asparagus you’ll be begging for mercy. Both of them are uncomfortable with it.</p>
<p>Barely proofread lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I don't like walking around this old and empty house </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo found himself wandering around the grounds of Manberg, eyes scanning the projects Schlatt had begun only recently. The progress they made in a short time was almost scary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He didn’t know if he enjoyed the changes. New things took time though, right? He just needed to adjust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Even with that in mind, the brunette couldn’t stop reminiscing on the past, where even in a time of war, laughter wasn’t too hard to come by. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  A taller figure caught his attention as Tubbo made his way to the river by the main path. Almost immediately, he fixed his posture to stand upright, with a false sense of confidence. Schlatt couldn’t see his moping. He was his right hand man, after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> It was soon made clear when a pair of glowing eyes met his own stair that this wasn’t Manberg’s emperor, but instead the king of the neighboring land, Eret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> The stairs creak as I sleep </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It's keeping me awake </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>It's the house telling you to close your eyes</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p><b>  </b>Having nothing better to do, Tubbo approached the old friend with a half-hearted wave. Rest seemed harder to come by recently, and the headaches he got from reflection sure didn’t help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Fancy seeing you up at this hour.” Eret spoke nonchalantly, fiddling only slightly with his shades that rested in his hands. It was odd seeing him without them on, glowing eyes weren’t exactly common. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Couldn’t sleep.” Tubbo responded. Eret made a slight hum, whether it was one of disapproval or understanding was unclear.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> And some days I can't even dress myself </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>It's killing me to see you this way</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>  A soft silence overcame the two, a gentle rush of the river filling their senses. It wasn’t awkward, but wasn’t exactly calming either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “You’re still wearing your suit.” Eret commented after a while, “Do you have to wear that thing all the time?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  How could Tubbo state that he had a slight breakdown every time he had to put the damn outfit on? It was a constant reminder that the past was no more. That he was trapped in this horrible pit of change and constant stress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  A mixture of facial expressions and silence lead Eret’s tone to reflect slight worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Tubbo?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> There's an old voice in my head </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> That's holding me back </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Well, tell her that I miss our little talks</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>  The teen in question was silent for a moment, before drawing his blue eyes towards the king. Even in the moonlit dark, they reflected an underlying sense of hurt. Eret almost flinches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo brings his eyes back to the river, before whispering, “It just feels so wrong, Eret. I feel like I made a wrong turn, some type of wrong choice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He processes this, turning his own blank eyes towards the landscape. His voice was softer now, and while the worry is still lingering, understanding filled his words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I’ve felt that too, especially recently, no?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo exhaled in an odd, mixed feeling of amusement and disbelief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>We used to play outside when we were young</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>And full of life and full of love</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> “It’ll blow over though, yeah?” Tubbo asked, the question having more hope behind it than logic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Eret never seemed like a type of guy to lie straight to your face. Since the betrayal, though, second thoughts weren’t uncommon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  It just makes the silence he holds to the question even more painful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “.. I just miss laughing with Tommy,” Tubbo finally breaks, and when Eret doesn’t stop him right away, he continues. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I miss being carefree, building farms and beehives. I want to go back to my Wooden house, Eret. I want to go back to Tommy’s ambitious planning, the tussling we did in the meadows and the exploring in the mountains. Fuck it, I want to go back to the war, before the actual battle. Where we could all hang out while being productive. Where we didn’t have to worry about betrayal or duels or politics. I miss it, Eret.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo brought his hands up to support his head, suddenly heavy from the emotional weight he was carrying. It was too dark to tell if tears were falling yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I miss it too, Tubbo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> “I’m so fucking done with it. There’s nothing I can do, Eret. If I run, they might not trust me and I’ll be left on my own accords. Staying just feels wrong. Is it bad that it feels wrong? I’m his right hand man, I..” Tubbo caught himself rambling again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Kind of like a foggy path.” Eret stated carefully, “If you’re lucky, you might see a light at the end of it all, but you don’t know what you have to walk through to get there. The hardest part is always at the fork in the road, it seems.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “My lights must be really dull.” Tubbo groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Don't listen to a word I say</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Hey</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The screams all sound the same</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Hey</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> “I understand where you're coming from, Tubbo.” Eret sighed, settling into a sitting position  in the dewy grass. The brunette followed his actions, but stayed quiet, a different question on his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Eret?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Yeah?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “When Schlatt- When he called me up on that podium, you said something that I could faintly hear through all the.. yelling.” Eret’s face hardened and Tubbo looked away, in slight fear of his reaction. “That you thought I wasn’t capable of such a thing? What.. what did you mean by that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Another wave of silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “You want me to answer that honestly?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Before the election.. me and other SMP members used to joke around with the idea of another traitor.” Eret paused. “Somehow, the conversations always came back to you. Nobody would actually force you, though- they were jokes, honest.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “So you think I’m a traitor?” Tubbo wasn’t hurt or mad, it was more of an odd curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “The definition of traitor is a broad one. It’s a person who betrays someone or something. To expose them to dangerous information or experiences. Namely, people betray countries, nations, principles.. or people.” Eret explained. With a sigh, he added on, “I looked it up many times, trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>You're gone, gone, gone away</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>I watched you disappear</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>All that's left is a ghost of you</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Now we're torn, torn, torn apart</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>There's nothing we can do</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Just let me go, we'll meet again soon</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Tubbo only thought about that for a moment. He didn’t like that idea, what Eret was implying. A quick glance over to the man told him that he didn’t like saying that, either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  It was more of a brain dump when Tubbo spoke again, mentally thankful of the King’s willingness to listen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Tommy.. he left <em> me </em> though. Well, Wilbur dragged him away.. I couldn’t- was I supposed to go with them? I was so shocked..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Eret sighed. “You haven’t seen him since, have you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo shook his head no. He’d wish to see his friend’s outline in the treetops, or his footprints in the mud. He’d left without a trace though, not even a scrap of fabric where they took off into the wild brush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “That was my first time seeing Wilbur face-to-face in a long while. I’ve interacted with Tommy once in perhaps.. the last month. It sucks, and I wasn’t even close to either of them like you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What should I do, Eret?” Tubbo asked slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “.. Well, that’s for you to decide.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Tubbo swallowed hard at those words, a friendly reminder that there was no easy way out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>I'll see you when I fall asleep</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>  The two sat in the silence of the night, drowsiness quickly overcoming the younger when the stress had only subdued a little bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Mm.. Eret?” Tubbo mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Chuckling at his clearly tired state, Eret responded in a newfound and amused voice. “Yes, Tubbo?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “.. Do you regret what you did, then?” The words ran together, but nonetheless had the same impact as if they were said through a megaphone. Eret tensed, body language the polar opposite of the tired boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Recently, it’s been more of a.. wonder. A bit of a fantasy of what would have happened if I didn’t follow through, if I didn’t accept the offer..” He explained slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “You wouldn’ be king though, ‘m I right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Eret let out a joyless laugh, “Tubbo, do you need sleep?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  The Secretary of State shook his head. “No, no.. continue.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Hey</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Don't listen to a word I say</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Hey</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>The screams all sound the same</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Hey</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>“I.. Want to to redeem myself, you know? It seems that once you’re known for something, it’s hard to shake that..” Eret was unsure if Tubbo felt better by his rambling, but it sounds like he wanted him to continue, so he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I don’t want people to look at me and remember the bad, I don’t want to be held to that traitor stereotype, untrustworthy and backstabbing. I want to be myself, be known for the good I can do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Eret didn’t turn to meet Tubbo’s eyes, keeping his own in the rushing of the river. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “That’s not to say I hold people to stereotypes, Tubbo. You’ll always be a good friend, you do know that, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Though the truth may vary</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p><b>  </b>  The silence was chilling, well, until Eret looked over. Tubbo had fallen asleep within the grass, still in his suit. A warm grin rested on the King’s face. With a lighthearted sigh, he picked up Tubbo, careful not to wake him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  While the least he could do is carry him home, Tubbo’s new house had some sort of keycard or code or.. something. It definitely was Schlatt’s choice to have that, as his ‘right-hand-man’ didn’t seem to mind too much when people barged in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> He’d have to go to the second best place he could think of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>==o==</p>
<p>  Tubbo woke to the flapping of a flag, an odd sound, considering a more recent project was remodeling the official flag to be made out of stone and obsidian. He also woke up in a bed with fine, silk sheets. A fine view of the DreamSMP rested right out of a small window, glass panes stained with color. It took him a little longer to notice this, though. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are pog</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>